


Daddy of the Bear

by HippoHope



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bears, Bottom Clark Kent, Daddy Bruce Wayne, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet, date, literally fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippoHope/pseuds/HippoHope
Summary: Clark and Bruce are having a date night at Clark's placeBruce wasn't aware of Clark's pet that's so protective of his owner and can chew off his face if he wants to, doesn't care if he's Batman or not





	Daddy of the Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic of SuperBat (or BatSupe?!)  
I am so crazy about them and Henry Cavill's fluffy American Akira the lovely 'Kal' so I decide to put him in the story with these two. Hopefully you like it.

/

/

/

“Hello Bruce, please come in” Clark flashes the brightest smile that he always has, welcoming the guest to his room. 

Bruce steps into the room gracefully, tonight they agreed to have a dinner date at Clark’s room which is absolutely convincing. They can have privacy, don’t have to worry about any prying eyes or being taken photos together. 

They manage to have the door shut before sealing their lips as a hot greeting kiss.

Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent are dating. 

They both know their secret identity because they’ve been crossing paths often enough. The fact that superman can distinguish Bruce’s heartbeat from other people on the planet and Clark’s disguise is a pair of glasses, yep secret identity be damned.

After fighting and bickering for quite some time, they both finally realize that their bickering are mostly the consequence of unresolved sexual tension. Seeing the other being with another woman drives each of them crazy with jealousy. They can’t stand seeing the other being with others, man or woman. So after they finally be honest with their feelings, the hot argument turned into a hot make out and one thing led to another. Now they’ve been dating for almost two months and still super hot for each other.

Bruce manages to put the expensive bottle of wine on the nearest surface before continue kissing his hot boyfriend, they were both busy fighting crimes these past few days and Clark has to work during the day time so sizzling hot sex is what they’re looking forward to.

“What about dinner?” Clark chuckles as hot lips finally move away from his but has to gasp because they’re now nibbling his neck, 

“Having you first won’t hurt” Bruce seals his lips again while both hands groping the glorious ass through the jeans, 

“I appreciate your fire but we’re both hungry, come on the dinner is almost ready” Clark chuckles, he gives a smooch to Bruce’s jawline that is now cleanly shaved with such nice scent of aftershave. Bruce Wayne really keeps his high standard when having a date. 

“Alright” He kinda admits that Clark is right, he’s hungry. 

“Make yourself comfortable, k? It’s almost ready” Clark gives a final peck on his lips before walking off to the kitchen swiftly, a bottle of wine in his hand. Bruce doesn’t miss the chance to appreciate those bums as he walks off. 

Phew...a hot young alien lover has turned this stoic middle age man feel young again as he’s lusting after him, he totally blames those ass, that smile, those blue eyes….everything.

Bruce sits down on the couch, making himself comfortable as he was told. Mostly they would have a date at some isolated place or closed up restaurant exclusively for them and Wayne Manor where Clark would spend a lovely night there and fly off to work in the morning. This is the first time they decide to come to Clark’s place. It’s just a small apartment because saving the world doesn’t help paying his bills unfortunately. But that’s more than enough because they just need each other, plus the place looks pretty cozy like someone is actually living in here. Bruce spends most of his life in a vast place with no one or some people he doesn’t even know or like. Being here is much more pleasant to his heart, a cozy place with someone he really really likes. 

Then he hears a bedroom’s door creep opens and something furry gradually moving until it stops in front of him.

“Erm Clark” 

“Yeah?” 

“You got a bear in your room and it’s staring at me”

A big fluffy giant furry ball is staring up to his face as if asking who he is and what is he doing in his master’s place. 

“Oh forgot to introduce him to you, this is my dog ‘Kal’, looks like he just woke up from his afternoon nap” Clark walks out of the kitchen to sit down and hold the fur ball in his arms.

A dog?! Bruce was sure that thing is a bear because it is ENORMOUS. What’s with that black furry face and big rounded eyes. Looking at them this close it’s almost surreal, the dog is even bigger than Clark himself. 

“But Kal? Isn’t that your name?” 

“Yes it is and I gave it to him to remind me how important that name is” Clark has the sweetest smile as he scratches the ‘dog’s’ head, making it squirm and nuzzle to its owner even more.

“I have no memory with that name but now I can say the name and feel all the happiness in the world because he’s given that to me, is that right Kal?” Clark chuckles as the fur ball licks him with his big long tongue. 

All the happiness in the world huh.

“Alright Kal, this is Bruce, he’s my guest tonight and you behave k?” 

Clark introduces both of them finally and at the same time the oven timer goes off.

“Looks like our dinner is ready, let me set the table and we’re ready to eat” Clark returns to the kitchen, leaving the two alone, staring at each other face. 

Kal still looks at him questionably but with no sign of hostility because his fluffy tail is wagging a little bit, just curious why this human is in his master’s house, having only Kal with him is more than enough. 

Bruce finds the bear looking him straight in the eyes quite challenging as if asking who’s his master’s favorite here. 

Bruce has never had any dogs or cats, too busy being vigilante to have a pet. He looks at him for a moment before leaning down to him slowly,

“I’m not his guest, I’m his daddy. Now you might call me daddy too because I’ve already fucked your mom” 

Low growl is heard as the pair of big rounded eyes look straight at him. What? He understands human language too? Well Kal might not understand all human language but he can sense the threatening in there and next thing they know, Clark hears the commotion from the living area.

“What?! Kal stop stop!” Clark immediately rushes out of the kitchen to separate the two, Kal was attacking Bruce on the couch and Clark feels his heart sink on the floor.

“Bruce are you okay?!” Clark asks with haste, still handful with a very big strong dog in his arms.

“I’m okay” Bruce takes a look at his sleeve that stained with saliva and few tiny holes.

“How could you do this to our guest. Stay in the room until you behave” Clark takes Kal back to his bedroom and shuts the door, if he isn’t Superman he might not be able to hold that fluff so effortlessly like that, the thing is huge. Then he hurriedly comes back to check on Bruce.

“Are you really okay? Do we need to go to the doctor?” 

“No, his teeth didn’t get through the clothes” 

Clark looks at the ruined suit sleeve with terror in his heart, shit….don’t tell him that’s Armani. 

“I’m so sorry Bruce, usually he isn’t that aggressive, he never attacked anyone before” Clark looks like he’s about to cry and Bruce doesn’t want to see that.

“It’s okay, actually he didn’t bite me that hard maybe he just wants to play with me” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah” 

Bruce raised his arm to protect himself with reflex once Kal jumped on him, the bear meant to show him who’s the boss and he didn’t want to do anything too violent other than pushing him off, Clark won’t like it if he tased his dog. 

“I’m….I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t leave him alone with you” Clark looks sad as he tends to Bruce’s ruined suit sleeve, “How...how much is this suit” 

“No...don’t worry about that”

“I can’t”

“Of course you can, come on it’s just tiny holes. Alfred will stitch them up real quick like nothing has ever happened” Bruce pulls Clark into his arms, 

“You’re sure?” Clark still doesn’t look settled, 

“Yes, come on give us a hug and if you really want to pay me then maybe a hot sex should do”

Clark lets out small laugh and he feels warm lips kissing his forehead so he looks up and meet the lips with his, they’re having very lovely kiss.

A sound of dog whimpering and scratching the door got their attention.

“Let him out shall we? I think he’s already regretted what he has done” Bruce suggests,

“Are you sure? You’re not afraid of dogs right?” Clark is still worried,

“Who do you think I am baby? I’m batman” 

Clark rolls his eyes with that answer, he shakes his head and wonders what made him agree to date him, well, maybe because he’s Batman as he said.

“This time I won’t stop him if he wants to chew your face” That sounds promising and terrifying, 

Clark opens the door and meets with a sad looking dog the size of a bear, those sad eyes already melt his heart.

“Kal, no more attacking on my guest or else I’ll have to ground you and no treats k?” Clark scratches his head, Kal lowers his head as if accepting the scolding for his wrong action earlier.

They finally have dinner with Kal laying on the floor at Clark’s foot.

“How did you get him?” Bruce is curious,

“I adopted him from a friend who already has so many dogs when he was just a puppy, I didn’t know he would turn out to be this big” There’s love and affection in his tone as he talks, 

“And got no problems with the neighbors?”

“No, I am so lucky that I don’t get any complaint yet. Kal is big but he’s mostly behaved and quiet, I just need to take him out for a walk as often as I can. In the worst case I might have to take him back to Kansas and let him stay with my mom there but I’m too lonely without him so….” 

“....Take him to Wayne Manor sometimes then, we have plenty of space for him to run around” Bruce offers and Clark has to look at him twice,

“Really? That’s very kind of you Bruce” Clark is happy, even though Kal attacked him earlier he still offers him a space to run and play, always so kind. 

“Not a problem, we have plenty of yard that’s never been occupied by any pets before, having him running around the place is much better than leaving it quiet. Alfred totally won’t mind” Bruce sips his wine, 

“Thank you Bruce, you’re the best” Clark leans in to give him a decent kiss, but need to separate from each other when low growl is heard under the table. Big black furry face isn’t approved of their affection display in front of him. 

“Kal, Bruce is offering you a place to run around, show some gratitude”

The fluffy face just turns the other way and lays down, this might be the first time in Bruce’s life that he’s witnessing dog pouting.  
Then Clark’s telephone rings,

“I’ll be right back, you behave” Last one is meant for Kal.

While Clark is busy talking on the phone, looks like it’s from his mom in Kansas because he sounds pretty cheerful, leaving two competitive male together alone again.

“Hey bear, I might be too rash earlier but we both know we want to make him happy so I’ll call for truce. I’ll be nice to you and you’ll be nice to me, is that a deal?” Bruce decides to be the bigger person as he’s literally is, offering a truce between them. 

Kal just looks at him with him big brown rounded eyes but finally leans himself into Bruce’s big palm and brushes his head with him. Bruce sighs with relief, the truce is successful. 

“Okay mom, I’ll talk to you later, take care, love you too” Clark hangs up and comes back to see Bruce’s scratching Kal’s head and Kal seems to enjoy it a lot.

“So both of you’ve finally reconciled? That’s great, such a good boy” Clark sits down to scratch Kal’s belly and he’s squirming with overjoy, Bruce feels the floor is shaking. 

After the meal, they decide to sit and relax on the couch, drinking wine and talking about anything. Kal is still nearby, laying beside the couch.

“You like bear? Is that why you’re dating me?”

Bruce asks all of sudden and Clark turns red immediately, 

“That’s not my interpretation” He quickly looks away, adjusting his glasses nervously, his face is still red hot. 

Bruce is a daddy type man, also a bear type man, so a daddy bear type man who’s also freakin’ rich. Clark isn’t sure which good merit he has done to be able to have him, saving the world all the time maybe? 

But that still doesn’t conclude that Clark has a thing for bear. Bruce doesn’t need to hear the answer, Clark’s red cheeks is already such a sight to see. 

“Just want to make sure, if I fuck you here will he attack me? Like mistaking that I am hurting you” 

Clark has difficult face for what question, “I don’t know, I’m not sure but please refrain from any explicit words. Kal is just 2 years old” Clark is literally covering up Kal’s perky ears with his hands protectively.

Bruce eyes the way Clark is massaging the dog’s ears and he feels kinda envious, he has heard that dog’s ears are very sensitive part to massage and the dog can get pretty high with bliss, it is whimpering with ecstasy right now. But those perky black ears look kinda familiar to him. 

“I need to tell you that sometimes when I look at Kal’s ears, they remind me of your cowl” 

“How?” 

“Don’t you think they look alike?” Clark cheerfully displays Kal’s ears from the back of his head, they’re black and perky and really similar to Batman’s cowl but Bruce wouldn’t say it.

“Those are bat ears not bear, you’re unbelievable” Bruce rolls his eyes, 

“Come on daddy” Clark chuckles, 

“Now Daddy is going to punish you for being naughty” Bruce pulls Clark to sit on his lap and they start making out, hot lips nibbling each other and open up to let the other in, such a good feeling Clark has to moan in his throat. That’s right they’re going to have hot sex tonight. 

Clark puts his arms around Bruce’s neck as they keep making out as strong hands fondle his ass, pulling his shirt up so his hand can go underneath to touch those skin.

Until something jumps on them.

“What?!” 

Kal flung himself on them both, he doesn’t know what’s going on but he doesn’t like it! 

“Kal?!” 

“Jeez, I thought I was hit by a meteor” Bruce mutters, “Let’s get some privacy shall we?” He lifts Clark up in his arms, they have no necessity of showing off strength but Clark absolutely loves it anyway, a man is willing to act of masculinity with him even if he’s Superman, that’s totally hot. 

“Kal, stay down, go back to your dinner” Clark tells him as he’s being carried away and Kal tries to jump on them on their way, 

“That’s right, it’s adult time now and remember I’m your daddy” Bruce shuts the door and Clark laughs. 

Next time Bruce would make sure to bring a big piece of steak to distract Kal while he’s devouring his mommy, that should work.

/

/

/

END.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this fluffy bear and tell me your heart isn't melting
> 
> And this is Kal's ears that resemble Batman's cowl too much X'D


End file.
